


At Skyfall

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Series: BRAVE [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray loves Natsu.  Natsu loves Gray.  At the end of the world, is their love enough to hold off the apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revised vers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any confusion I have caused, since I had originally posted the revised vers. of "But you'll always be my hero" here instead of this one.
> 
> I also have just realized that nowhere in this fic mentions that Gray and Natsu are mates, so I have added that.

Natsu’s motionless body lies on the rocks. His lips still are blush pink with life and his hands still but warm as they always have been. The scent of hellfire has faded, but his golden horns remain. His jacket his capris are torn and tattered. His scarf, the remains of his Fire Drake father’s love is whole, wrapped around his neck like some fairy knight’s mail cowl or some fae prince’s cape.

He is beautiful even now. His sakura pink hair is long, longer than it was when he was still in his human skin. It looks soft still, even when matted with blood – blood of his own, of his friends and family and of his enemies.

That line blurred for all of us, and I wish I haven’t torn into him with my killer intent. I remember my love, and how I wished I could forget to numb my heart to make that last strike. I remember that smile, even though he had tears in his eyes.

_I’ll take your darkness with me, Gray. Onichan. I’ll take it with me so you can live. I’ve been living on borrowed time too long and it’s time for me to give it back._

I remember how they seemed to freeze in the air as his body dropped. Or maybe it was me trying to keep that last bit of life that he had. There’s no use in that now. They have shattered against the ground.

I blink. There must be dust in my eyes. Every one of us has stopped fighting. There’s nothing now. END and the Salamander lie as one like some tortured sleeping beauty on the rocks. This person, our Messiah, our Morningstar is dead or asleep.

Then I see him – he one who pretended to be God. The one who was the Devil too – Zeref is on his knees. He turn his face up to the sky, and screams: “Natsu!”

So that is what grief looks like on a monster.

There’s water dripping down his face, his hair is wet and so are his clothes. When did it start raining?

The blood in Natsu’s hair, on his clothes and hands and feet is being washed away. He looks more and more like the light of hope we’ve always need. Hair is still long, now bedraggled and limply sticking to his skin. His horns are still gold and his claw still black.

Wake up Natsu! Wake up you idiot!

I don’t know I’m screaming until something soggy and heavy drops on my head and warm arms are wrapped around me. A heavy hand lands on my shoulder.

Happy, Lucy and Erza. Strongest team, pfft, what a joke. We’re nothing with that idiot flame-brain. He has always been our guiding light.

“He wanted to catch me a firefly, you know. That day more than four hundred years ago.”

“Shut up!” Gray lunges toward Zeref, Demon Slaying ice at ready.

“I was supposed to be watching him.” Zeref puts his head in his hands. “Back then, I didn’t care about anyone or anything except getting stronger. I was going to surpass my father. I was going to destroy the dragons. It was all that I wanted.”

_It is warm and dark. The heavens are illuminated by stars and the ground by fireflies._

_“Look Onichan. They’re so pretty.”_

_Zeref grunts._

“My father exiled me when mother died of heartbreak. I decided I needed more power. I had to bring him back. If I had him back, everything would be alright again. I would become someone who could look my father in the eye and succeed.”

Zeref laughs bitterly. “I was such a fool, and I was for four hundred years. Until now…I never should have…Natsu deserved rest. He deserves it. And now he cannot have it.”

“What?” Gray jumps up, feet planted apart and arms raised, as if ready to fight, even though it is useless.

“Igneel took him, saved him, but when he passed on his power, he also passed on his lineage. The Natsu Dragneel you know is a Dragon Slayer. And Dragon Slayers are kin, children to their teachers. They pass on their life as they teach their human disciples. And as one who is Dragon child Natsu has the inherited their biology.”

Zeref’s gaze sharpens in Gray’s direction. “Tell me Gray Fullbuster. What is he to you?”

Gray stares him in the eyes. “He’s nakama and my rival.”

Zeref raises a brow.

Gray flinches. “I-I love him.”

“And how does he feel about you?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“What did he say to you before he fell unconscious?”

Gray can almost not comprehend what his beloved’s brother is saying. How is Natsu not dead? He speaks the first words the come to mind: “The same thing he said to you.”

“And?”

“I don’t understand.” Gray stares at his hands.“What is the significance of his words? You of all people should know.”

He is ashamed for forgetting that you can’t hide thins from someone like Zeref. “He is my mate.”

Gray lifts his eyes and gazes at Natsu’s fallen body. His wounds have healed. Natsu is alive.

“I will not stand in your way.” Zeref turns away from the scene of the battle. “You are the only one who can wake my little brother. Use the One Magic.”

“I don’t understand.”

Something hard and painful connected with the back of his head. Gray turned around only to be met with a flesh fist in the face.

“You bastard!”

Gray dodges the next iron club. “Gajeel! What the hell?”

“How are you so dense that you don’t get that Dragon Slayers and their mates can change destiny?”

Gray almost laughs because this is too similar to the last time Gajeel tried to lectured him.

_“How are you so dense that you didn’t get that Natsu was trying to seduce you into courting him?” Gajeel snarls, fist raised and scales beginning to form on his skin._

“What?”

“You’re an idiot Fullbuster.”

Gray, distracted by the newcomer, is slammed across the cheek by Gajeel’s Iron Dragon Fist. He winces and wipes his mouth gingerly with the back of his hand. There is a spot of blood from his split lip. “You too, huh, Laxus?”

Laxus’s eyes narrow. His usual scowl deepens. “No. You think?”

Gray’s hands move into his usual ice make position, and a smaller male with blue hair steps reaches up and grabs the lightning mage by the back of his neck.

Laxus whines, but sinks back into the darkly dressed mage’s chest. His cheeks flush red and he fails to pry the other’s fingers off. He brings his hands over his face to hide his shame, but too late and he whimpers in mortification. His tamer brings up his other hand and pets his unruly hair coaxing out a pleased purr and pleasured squirming out of the lightning mage.

Cobra whistles. “I did not see that one coming. I didn’t hear it either.”

Gray ignores the interlopers and turns back to Natsu’s body. “What did that dickhead mean by the One Magic.”

The First Master floats before Gray and smiles. “Look into your heart and find the path to the one you cherish most.”

The First Master looks Gray in the eye. “You already know the answer. You just need to realize that the key is already on your lips.”

“I –” Gray’s eyes widen. He crouches down and leans over Natsu’s still body. He gently threads his fingers through soft, drowned hair and rubs his thumb against now clammy cheeks. He lowers his face to face his beloved, lips to lips and presses down softly.

There is no response.

Gray moulds his lips to his beloved’s own. He can sense when the others turn away to give them privacy. He cradles Natsu’s lovely face with a hand and uses his other to support his head and moves his lips.

Natsu’s body seems to warm from their closeness and begins to glow. The heat is pleasant. Gray cannot help but lean in ever nearer to his beloved’s light and warmth. The Devil Slayer in him is calm.

Natsu seems to shiver and there’s a heave in his chest.

My hands shake when Natsu’s chest heaves. I almost let my hands slip when he begins to cough. He blinks open his eyes.

“G-Gray.” Natsu reaches up with his hands to mine. “Why?”

“I love you.” I shift my arms to pull him into my lap. “I couldn’t let you go.”

“I didn’t want to let go.” Natsu’s fingers tighten painfully around mine. I can’t find it in myself to mind.

“I’m glad.” I press my lips to his forehead.


	2. Edited Version

Neither shall live while the other survives. 

J. K. Rowling

Natsu’s motionless body lies on the rocks. His lips still are blush pink with life and his hands still but warm as they always have been. The scent of hellfire has faded, but his golden horns remain. His jacket his capris are torn and tattered. His scarf, the remains of his father’s love is whole wrapped around his neck like some fairy knight’s mail cowl or some fae prince’s cape.

He is beautiful even now. His sakura pink hair is long, longer than it was when he was still in his human skin. It looks soft still, even when matted with blood – blood of his own, of his friends and family and of his enemies.

That line blurred for all of us, and I wish I haven’t torn into him with my killer intent. I remember my love, and how I wished I could forget and to numb my heart to make that last strike. I remember that smile, even though he had tears in his eyes.

_I’ll take your darkness with me, Gray. Onichan. I’ll take it with me so you can live because I’ve been living on borrowed time. It’s time for me to give it back._

I remember how they seemed to freeze in the air when his body dropped. Or maybe it was me trying to keep that last bit of life that he had. There’s no use in that now. They have shattered against the ground.

I blink. There must be dust in my eyes. Every one of us has stopped fighting. There’s nothing now. END and Salamander lies like some tortured sleeping beauty on the rocks. This person, our Messiah, our Morningstar is dead or asleep.

Then I see him. The one who pretended to be God. The one who was the Devil too. Zeref is on his knees. He turn his face up to the sky, and screams: “Natsu!”

So that is what grief looks like on a monster.

There’s water dripping down his face, his hair is wet and so are his clothes. When did it start raining?

The blood in Natsu’s hair, on his clothes and hands and feet is being washed away. He looks more and more like the light of hope we’ve always need. Hair is still long, now bedraggled and limply sticking to his skin. His horns are still gold and his claw still black.

Wake up Natsu! Wake up you idiot!

I don’t know I’m screaming until something soggy and heavy drops on my head and warm arms are wrapped around me.

A heavy hand lands on my shoulder.

Happy, Lucy and Erza. Strongest team, pfft, what a joke. We’re nothing with that idiot flame-brain. He has always been our guiding light.

“He wanted to catch me a firefly, you know. That day more than four hundred years ago.”

“Shut up!”

“I was supposed to be watching him.” “Back then, I didn’t care about anyone or anything except getting stronger. I was going to surpass my father. I was going to destroy the dragons. It was all that I wanted.”

_it is warm and dark. Most of the_

_Look Onichan. They’re so pretty._

_Zeref grunts._

“My father exiled me when mother died of heartbreak. I decided I needed more power. I had to bring him back. If I had him back, everything would be alright again. I would become someone who could look my father in the eye and succeed.”

Zeref laughs bitterly. “I was such a fool, and I was for four hundred years. Until now…I never should have…Natsu deserved rest. He deserves it. And now he cannot have it.”

“What?” Gray jumps up, feet planted apart and arms raised, as if ready to fight, even though it is useless.

“Igneel took him, saved him, but when he passed on his power, he also passed on his lineage. The Natsu Dragneel you know is a Dragon Slayer. And Dragon Slayers are kin, children to their teachers. They pass on their life as they teach their human disciples. And as one who is Dragon child Natsu has the inherited their biology.”

Zeref’s gaze sharpens in Gray’s direction. “Tell me Gray Fullbuster. What is he to you?”

Gray stares him in the eyes. “He’s nakama and my rival.”

Zeref raises a brow.

Gray flinches. “I-I love him.”

“And how does he feel about you?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“What did he say to you before he fell unconscious?”

Gray can almost not comprehend what his beloved’s brother is saying. How is Natsu not dead? He speaks the first words the come to mind: “The same thing he said to you.”

“And?”

“I don’t understand.” Gray stares at his hands.

“What is the significance of his words?”

Gray lifts his eyes and gazes at Natsu’s fallen body. His wounds have healed. Natsu is alive.

“I will not stand in your way.” Zeref turns away from the scene of the battle. “You are the only one who can wake my little brother. Use the One Magic.”

“I don’t understand.”

Something hard and painful connected with the back of his head. Gray turned around only to be met with a flesh hand punching him in the face.

“You bastard!”

Gray dodges the next iron club. “Gajeel! What the hell?”

“How are you so dense that you didn’t get that Natsu was trying to seduce you into courting him?” Gajeel snarls, fist raised and scales beginning to form on his skin.

“What?”

“You’re an idiot Fullbuster.”

Gray, distracted by the newcomer, is slammed across the cheek by Gajeel’s Iron Dragon Fist. He winces and wipes his mouth gingerly with the back of his hand. There is a spot of blood from his split lip. “You too, huh, Laxus?”

Laxus’s eyes narrow. His usual scowl deepens. “No. You think?”

Gray’s hands move into his usual ice make position, and a smaller male with blue hair steps reaches up and grabs the lightning mage by the back of his neck.

Laxus whines, but sinks back into the darkly dressed mage’s chest. His cheeks flush red and he fails to pry the other’s fingers off. He brings his hands over his face to hide his shame, but too late and he whimpers in mortification. His tamer brings up his other hand and pets his unruly hair coaxing out a pleased purr and pleasured squirming out of the lightning mage.

Cobra whistles. “I did not see that one coming. I didn’t smell it either.”

Gray ignores the interlopers and turns back to Natsu’s body. “What did that dickhead mean by the One Magic.”

The First Master floats before Gray and smiles. “Look into your heart and find the path to the one you cherish most.”

The First Master looks Gray in the eye. “You already know the answer. You just need to realize that the key is already on your lips.”

“I –” Gray’s eyes widen. He crouches down and leans over Natsu’s still body. He gently threads his fingers through soft, drowned hair and rubs his thumb against now clammy cheeks. He lowers his face to face his beloved, lips to lips and presses down softly.

There is no response.

Gray moulds his lips to his beloved’s own. He can sense when the others turn away to give them privacy. He cradles Natsu’s lovely face with a hand and uses his other to support his head and moves his lips.

Natsu’s body seems to warm from their closeness and begins to glow. The heat is pleasant. Gray cannot help but lean in ever nearer to his beloved’s light and warmth. The Devil Slayer in him is calm.

Natsu seems to shiver and there’s a heave in his chest.

My hands shake when Natsu’s chest heaves. I almost let my hands slip when he begins to cough. He blinks open his eyes.

“G-Gray.” Natsu reaches up with his hands to mine. “Why?”

“I love you.” I shift my arms to pull him into my lap. “I couldn’t let you go.”

“I didn’t want to let go.” Natsu’s fingers tighten painfully around mine. I can’t find it in myself to mind.

“I’m glad.” I press my lips to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional pairings have not been disclosed, so as not to affect your desire to read this, especially since they're rare-pairs.


End file.
